Yoma
Definition Yoma (Japanese 妖魔, "monster") are beings that feed on human flesh and blood. They can shape-shift into human form that allows them to live among humans. Yoma have strength and speed beyond humans. They can regenerate damaged bodies at incredible speeds. Yoma in their true state have golden cat-like eyes, massive distorted bodies and brown, purple, gray or green skin. Types of Yoma Normal Yoma The most common and least powerful, they are the main source of revenue to the Organization. These Yoma vary in appearance in skin color and build, varying from lean to bulky but always muscular with long torsos. They and their Flying and Awakened kin have sharp teeth and a predatory attitude to match. Most have rows of stubby spikes growing from their upper backs, with elongated limbs that end in clawed digits. Flying Yoma Winged, they differ from normal Yoma by their flying ability, thus presenting a greater challenge. Claymores have speared them from street-level or rooftop by hurling swords (Scene 2, 108). But if a Claymore can jump high enough and has the skill, Flying Yoma can be attacked midair (Scene 42, anime Scene 15). Flying Yoma make infrequent appearances in Claymore scenes. Claymores Claymores can be considered half-Yoma (except Clare, who is one-half her original self, one half Teresa thus one quarter yoma and Clare's right arm is half-Yoma, half-Irene).Claymores are known also for their long lasting youth. Properly trained Claymores have a tactical advantage over Yoma, despite the Yoma's greater strength and number, as Claymores are trained in the martial arts since childhood (Extra Scene 4) and make more skilled use of their yoki (brains over brawn). Claymores also have the ability to sense the yoki of Yoma or other Claymores. When a Claymore dies, she can pass down her memories, consciousness, and motivations to other Claymores so they can keep them " alive " spiritually and mentally. Awakened Beings Outside the Organization, a third type of Yoma, known as "Voracious Eaters," are alleged to be long-lived Yoma of extreme power and appetite. But this is spin meant for public consumption (manga Scene 25). Within the Organization itself, they are called Awakened Beings, former Claymores who have lost control of their yoki, changing into a massive Yoma-like form, and far more powerful than either Claymores and Normal Yoma. As with Normal Yoma, their appearance vary widely. Some Awakened Beings have animal shapes. Others look like enlarged Normal Yoma with specialized traits, such as Dauf. Abyssal Ones Awakened Beings that were former No. 1 Claymores (Scene 110). Abyssal Ones' form and abilities are similar to those of lesser Awakened Beings and Normal Yoma, but are vastly more powerful—strong enough to control an entire quadrant of the Island World of Claymore. Abyss Feeders According to Dietrich, after the disaster of the Northern Campaign, the Organization began a new line of research. The result: Abyss Feeders. Using the bodies of 11 Awakened Beings, they created monsters in human form, the reverse of Yoma and Claymores, who are humans that become monsters (Scene 88). The Feeders are blinded, have their mouths sewed up, and only respond to nearby movement. They are designed to hunt down and destroy Abyssal Ones, like Riful and Isley. The Destroyer A unique entity, The Destroyer is the merged bodies of an Abyssal One (Luciela of the South) and Claymore (Rafaela), awakened by Clare. Deneve senses the Destroyer to be more powerful the Abyssal Ones (Scene 93). But the Destroyer can be entered and controlled, as Clare does when using the Destroyer to attack Priscilla (Scene 104). Parasitic Rods Rod-shaped projectiles fired by the Destroyer. Parasitic Rods grow into Yoma-like creatures (Scene 94, 95), resembling Luciela's "hell-cat" form. Clare calls them lifeless automatons—parasites needing a host to reproduce. Behind the Scenes *Yoma can disguise themselves as humans by eating them to absorb their memories and look like the human they devoured (Scene 1). *Normal Yoma can form alliances with Awakened Beings. *Overwhelming rage mixed with sexual ecstasy is why Claymores find it difficult to control awakening. *When Awakened male Claymores change to human form, they look like adults in their 20–30s, such as Isley, Rigardo and Dauf. *Human forms of Awakened female Claymores can range from “tweens” such as Riful or Priscilla, to a woman in her 20s such as Agatha. *As with other predators such like lions and tigers, Yoma have preference for their prey's internal organs. Muscle meat is eaten last if at all. *Eventually, some Claymores (Teresa and Miria) come to suspect the Organization of controlling and even creating Yoma Category:Species Category:Yoki Category:Yoma